


Forty lives old

by Babel121, Kyni



Series: Young soul, old eyes [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babel121/pseuds/Babel121, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyni/pseuds/Kyni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili est mort aux côtés de Fili à la bataille des Cinq Armées. C'est un fait. Mais est-il pour autant inéluctable et définitif? Pas si on en croit Kili lui-même! Forcé de revivre encore et encore la même aventure de la Comté à Erebor, voici l'histoire de Kili le nain, descendant de Durin, âgé de quarante vies et bien décidé à en rester là.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babel121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babel121/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Forty lives old](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342665) by [Kyni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyni/pseuds/Kyni)



Par la barbe de grande tatie, encore raté !

Kili poussa un énorme soupir, rapidement interrompu d'un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Fili tandis que la porte s'ouvrait devant eux, laissant apparaître un hobbit à l'air déboussolé, en robe de chambre et passablement agacé par leur présence.

 « Fili... », commença son frère. 

La réluctance de Kili à se présenter lui valut un second coup de coude auquel il répondit d'un glapissement outré. 

« ...Kili, finit-il par obtempérer.  
\- A votre service, s'inclinèrent-ils ensemble sous le regard éberlué de leur hôte. » 

Le cadet pencha légèrement la tête de côté avant de sourire à Bilbo.

 « Non, vous vous êtes trompés de maison ! Rétorqua le hobbit en tentant de refermer la porte, empêché par le pied de Kili, glissé in extremis dans le coin de l'entrée.  
\- Allons, monsieur Baggins, bien sûr que non, c'est bien ici, insista Kili en rouvrant la porte en grand en tâchant toutefois de ne pas trop bousculer le pauvre hobbit au passage. » 

Bien entendu, pas question de l'appeler à nouveau Mr Boggins, la plaisanterie était vieille maintenant, du moins pour lui. Il se faufila à l'intérieur du trou de hobbit en vantant la beauté de la maison et comme d'habitude, Fili le suivit à l'intérieur en roulant des épaules, mais, avant que son frère ne commence à se décharger de son attirail pour tout refourguer à Bilbo, Kili prit les devants et enleva ses bottes boueuses qu'il plaça à côté de la porte. Quand Fili eut terminé de rendre couteaux et autres lames cachées un peu partout sur lui, le plus jeune des deux nains se précipita au secours de Bilbo qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il lui prit les armes de son frère des bras pour aller les poser sur une table adjacente... 

« C'est le coffre de mariage de ma mère, s'il vous plaît, ne faites pas ça ! » 

… avant de constater du coin de l'oeil que Fili commençait à racler les semelles de ses bottes sur le coffre de mariage de feu Mme Baggins. Avec un grognement, il le rejoignit à grandes enjambées et lui donna une claque dans l'épaule, lui valant un couinement indigné et surpris de la part de son aîné. 

« Kili !  
\- Tu as entendu Mr Baggins, c'est le coffre de mariage de sa mère ! Si tu faisais ça avec un des bibelots de Ma', je ne veux même pas imaginer quel sort elle réserverait à nos oreilles, Fili ! » 

Bilbo cligna des yeux avec incrédulité tandis que Dwalin s'approchait pour passer un bras autour des épaules de Fili et l'entraîner vers la cuisine en lui demandant de l'aide. Fort évidemment, il fallait faire de la place pour les neuf nains et le mage restants, mais ça, Bilbo ne le savait pas encore, les yeux fixés sur Kili et les bras ballants. Le hobbit marmonna quelque chose ressemblant fort à un merci avant de se précipiter vers la cuisine en couinant. 

« Mais... combien êtes-vous donc ?! Il y en a d'autres qui arrivent ? » 

Kili était déjà retourné à l'entrée pour accueillir les membres restants de la compagnie. Ils ne manquèrent pas de sonner la cloche dans la minute et Kili s'écarta du chemin en ouvrant grand, voyant un flot de nains se déverser dans l'entrée, tête la première. Il ne put réprimer un rire en les entendant grogner et pester alors que Bilbo arrivait en courant et grommelant, puis s'arrêter, stupéfait, devant le spectacle de nains tombés au milieu de son entrée comme une poignée de noix au pied d'un arbre. Gandalf se tenait derrière eux, debout et l'air vaguement accablé. Kili se tenait les côtes en riant. Cette scène, à elle seule, valait vraiment le détour, se disait le nain en essuyant une larme de rire avant d'aider ses amis à se relever. S'il y avait une scène, une seule, qu'il devait choisir de revivre indéfiniment sans jamais se lasser, ce serait sûrement celle-là.

Sitôt debout, les nains migrèrent tous vers la cuisine en laissant pantois un pauvre hobbit balbutiant, Gandalf, et Kili, qui s'attarda une minute supplémentaire pour tapoter gentiment l'épaule de Bilbo avant de rejoindre les autres, très occupés à se servir dans le garde-manger. Il savait qu'ils avaient un peu de temps pour festoyer et rire avant l'arrivée de son oncle Thorin, qui, dans toute sa majesté de nain à l'âme torturée -Kili roula des yeux à l'idée- ne manquerait pas de gâcher la fête, une fois de plus. 

L'inconvénient de revivre sans arrêt la même histoire à partir du même point, était que, quoi qu'on fasse, on finissait toujours par en avoir assez. Et, même si Kili semblait avoir trouvé une forme d'immortalité à toujours revivre sans cesse cette même quête stupide -oui, stupide- pour la conquête d'Erebor, il n'éprouvait plus vraiment autant d'entrain que le premier jour. Mourir trente-neuf fois de manières toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres pouvait faire ça à un nain. 

Un petit soupir passa ses lèvres en jetant un œil à la joyeuse tablée et s'attarda sur Fili. Oh, Fili... tout ça avait commencé au moment où il l'avait vu tomber à ses côtés à la bataille des Cinq Armées. 

Un froid implacable avait tendu le bras et leur avait transpercé la poitrine, enserrant leurs cœurs d'une main de fer puis, le néant. Le vide et la sensation de tomber, tomber vers le haut plus précisément, et une terreur indicible qui s'empare de son esprit tandis qu'il cherche son frère dans les ténèbres... 

« Faites attention, je vous en supplie ! Non, non, ne vous donnez pas la peine, je vous en prie, je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul ! Arrêtez, vous allez les émousser !!! » 

Kili dodelina de la tête légèrement en entendant les supplications de Mr Baggins, pâle de terreur en voyant voler son argenterie et sa porcelaine à travers les pièces en rythme. 

« Vous avez entendu ?! S'exclama Bofur. Il dit qu'on va émousser les couteaux! » 

Et c'était reparti... 

_Ébréchez les verres et fêlez les assiettes !_  
 _Émoussez les couteaux et tordez les fourchettes !_  
 _Voilà exactement ce que déteste Bilbo Baggins -_  
 _Brisez les bouteilles et brûlez les bouchons !_  
 _Coupez la nappe et marchez dans la graisse !_  
 _Versez le lait sur le sol de la réserve !_  
 _Laissez les os sur le tapis de la chambre !  
_ _Éclaboussez de vin toutes les portes !_

_Déversez les pots dans une bassine bouillante,  
_ _Martelez-les d'une perche broyante ;  
_ _Et, cela fait, s'il en reste d'entiers,  
_ _Envoyez-les rouler dans le vestibule !  
_ _Voilà ce que déteste Bilbo Baggins !  
_ _Aussi, attention! Attention aux assiettes !_  

Kili rattrapait et relançait les assiettes avec la force de l'habitude mais il ne s'amusait probablement pas autant que les premières fois. Tourmenter le petit hobbit n'avait plus grand chose d'amusant à vrai dire, et sommes toutes, c'était devenu franchement ridicule. Et tandis que tout le monde s'esclaffait de rire devant l'air livide de Bilbo, Kili claqua la langue et tourna les talons. Il se sentait morose.

Cette fois devait être la dernière. Trop, c'était trop. Trente-neuf vies et dans aucune il n'avait pu sauver à la fois Thorin, Bilbo et Fili. Au début, il était plein d'espoir et d'entrain. Essayer de nouvelles choses et tester de nouveaux chemins avait semblé amusant, grisant même.

Avoir la capacité de connaître une histoire par cœur et pouvoir en modifier quelques lignes était un pouvoir surprenant et puissant mais bien évidemment, c'était aussi une arme à double tranchant. Pour chaque incartade à l'histoire, il payait le prix. Parfois, c'était trois fois rien, parfois, le tribut était tout simplement dramatique. 

« Kili ? Ça ne va pas ? » 

Fili l'avait rejoint près de l'âtre et l'observait, les mains dans le dos et le regard préoccupé. 

« Non, non, tout va bien...  
\- Kili...  
\- Ça va je te dis, ne t'occupe pas de moi ! Aboya pratiquement Kili, regrettant aussitôt son accès de mauvaise humeur en voyant le visage blessé de Fili. » 

C'est ce moment que choisit Thorin pour frapper à la porte de cette manière tout à fait distinguée et posée, caractéristique de son oncle à l'âme sombre. Kili leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers l'entrée alors même que tout le monde s'était tut et allé se masser un peu plus loin de l'entrée. Le petit hobbit rassembla tout ce qu'il lui restait de courage et de sang-froid -déjà mis à rude épreuve- avant d'ouvrir, Kili sur les talons alors que Fili l'appelait à voix basse pour rester avec lui en retrait. Il n'en avait cure, il savait parfaitement bien ce que son oncle allait dire à Mr Baggins et il serait damné s'il laissait encore, ne fut-ce qu'une fois, le roi sous la montagne insulter leur hôte et tarir un peu plus la bonne volonté de Bilbo. 

« Alors, voici le hobbit... commença Thorin en s'infiltrant à l'intérieur. » 

Bilbo était sous le choc, comme toujours, tentant de parler mais aucun son ne passant ses lèvres agitées, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Oui, Thorin était sans doute impressionnant aux yeux de Bilbo. A vrai dire, Kili savait que c'était le cas car il en avait été maintes fois témoin. Une ouverture dans la pauvre carapace déjà bien maigre du hobbit qu'il était alors et Thorin ne lui avait laissé aucune chance, profitant -probablement inconsciemment- de cette légère faiblesse pour se gausser. L'idiot. Son oncle était un idiot incapable de reconnaître l'admiration que Bilbo lui avait voué dès la seconde où il avait franchi cette porte. Même après leur confrontation avec Azog, le nain n'y avait vu que de la loyale amitié. Il fallait être totalement aveugle -ou s'appeler Thorin- pour ne pas voir qu'il -disons-le simplement- avait tapé dans l’œil du hobbit au premier regard. Bilbo suivait son oncle du regard avec autant de stupéfaction que d'admiration... il ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer car, malgré son caractère borné et grognon, Thorin exsudait de majesté et forçait le respect... enfin... sauf quand on s'appelait Kili et qu'on avait déjà été forcé d'assister à la bêtise de ce dernier un nombre incalculable de fois... 

Déjà, il commençait à se plaindre à Gandalf de s'être perdu deux fois comme prétexte à son retard, préférant blâmer la Comté plutôt que lui-même -qui était pourtant le seul fautif, ne savait-il pas lire une carte comme tout le monde ? Ou même demander son chemin ? Non, il fallait qu'il se donne en spectacle.

Alors qu'il tournait autour de Bilbo avec un regard calculateur et avant qu'il n'ait pu commencer à proférer ses bassesses, Kili fit un pas en avant et arbora un grand sourire de façade. 

« Mon oncle ! Vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama-t-il avec fausse joie avant de se jeter dans les bras de Thorin qui répondit à son étreinte avec surprise mais fermement. » 

La distraction était suffisante pour que son oncle ait oublié ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et laisser les autres membres de la compagnie le saluer. Les nains s'éclipsèrent à nouveau en direction de la cuisine et Kili laissa échapper un énième soupir fatigué.

Mâhal, ce que c'était fatiguant de jouer la comédie... surtout la même scène, encore et encore.

Il ne rata pas le regard curieux de Bilbo sur sa personne et sourit à nouveau, cette fois, peut-être, un peu plus sincèrement qu'auparavant. 

« Oui, Mr Baggins ?  
\- Euh... je... non rien... » 

Et le hobbit s'éclipsa à son tour en trottinant, le sourire aux lèvres. Bien.

 


	2. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuter n'est pas forcément une chose agréable en soi... quand on se retrouve à chuter hors de son corps vers une destination lointaine et inconnue, c'est encore pire!
> 
> Mahal! C'est une plaisanterie n'est-ce pas? Ou alors, peut-être, juste peut-être, tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar et il venait de s'en réveiller, là, devant la porte ronde et verte d'un trou de hobbit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le premier chapitre d'une histoire qui promet d'être longue, très longue!
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira dans tous les cas et ne vous inquiétez pas si l'histoire prend une tournure inattendue aussi tôt, c'est... pratiquement normal! Je tiens à remercier ArielT pour son kudo aussi rapide sur le prologue, je dois dire que je n'y attendais pas du tout, et ça m'a fait très plaisir!  
> Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et suggestions, ça m'intéresse! 
> 
> Bonne lecture!

_Fili. Fili... Tauriel, Thorin, Bilbo ! Legolas ? Où êtes-vous ? Je ne vous vois pas... où êtes-vous ?_

Kili voulait crier mais aucun son ne pouvait franchir ses lèvres tandis qu'il hurlait dans la prison de son propre esprit. Il n'y avait rien autour de lui que des sons lointains de cris de douleur, haine et agonie, de fer qui s'entrechoque et de têtes de flèches tournoyant dans le vent sous la montagne. Lointain, si lointain...

Il ne voyait rien cependant, autour de lui régnait l'obscurité alors qu'il se sentait chuter vers le haut.

_Fili !_

Fili devrait être là. Il tenait sa main dans la sienne à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, juste avant que... qu'il... non, c'était juste un cauchemar et il allait se réveiller dans son lit, tremblant de sueur et quémander une place dans celui de son frère pour se rendormir...

« Ce n'est pas terminé »

Kili frissonna et chercha la source de la voix mais ne trouva rien de plus que l'obscurité dans laquelle il continuait de chuter.  
Les sons de bataille étaient loin en-dessous de lui maintenant, remplacés progressivement par un sifflement aigu lui vrillant le cerveau à mesure qu'il chutait, encore et encore. Loin dans son champ de vision, il finit par distinguer une tâche. Ou peut-être une étoile solitaire et froide, trop petite pour briller peut-être ? Il chutait vers elle, de plus en plus vite.

« Kili, de la lignée de Durin. »

Il se souvint de la mêlée, la charge de Thorin vers Bolg et son frère et lui, juste derrière, à couvrir son avancée. Ils avaient fait une belle percée dans les lignes ennemies, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, pas du tout. Un des gardes du corps de l'orc avait percuté Thorin de plein fouet et il était tombé en arrière en les entraînant avec lui. Comme il était inconscient, les deux frères s'étaient relevés douloureusement et avaient tenté bravement de défendre leur oncle... mais très vite...

La main de Fili, inerte, dans la sienne...

La voix était forte et empreinte d'autorité. Kili ne savait pas à qui appartenait cette voix mais il se doutait qu'il le découvrirait à la fin de sa chute. Il devait se résigner maintenant. Il était mort. Chuter vers le haut était une sensation quelque peu singulière mais ça n'avait rien de douloureux, contrairement à la masse orque qui lui avait broyé les genoux et probablement fracassé la tête pour l'envoyer là. La lumière au loin était trop pâle pour être une étoile. Peut-être était-ce un âtre ? Non, c'était ridicule...

Fili... s'ils étaient morts tous les deux, pourquoi n'était-il pas à ses côtés ? Soudain, la chute s'accéléra. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé dans le noir avec ce son strident bourdonnant dans ses oreilles mais il avait l'impression d'y avoir passé tout temps qu'il restait à Arda avant la fin du monde, et, en même temps, c'était comme si ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde avant d'atteindre la lumière. Là, il s'était arrêté en pleine chute. Nez à nez avec... une pierre. Une pierre brillante et très jolie certes, mais tout de même juste une pierre. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait devant lui.

« L'Arkenstone, Kili. »

Oh, quelle magnifique ironie. Kili ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer... après tout, ils étaient tombés à cause d'un simple caillou à paillettes ! Oh bien sûr, il avait été charmé par l'Arkenstone, tout autant que son frère ou que Thorin. Même Barde et le roi Thranduil avaient eu cette étincelle dans le regard en voyant le joyaux d'Erebor, le cœur de la montagne ! Mais maintenant, ça n'avait plus la moindre importance. Il était mort. Que valait donc un vulgaire caillou en comparaison de la vie de son frère ou de son oncle ? De celle des nains, elfes et hommes tombés pendant la bataille parce qu'il étaient trop occupés à se battre pour une pierre comme des chiens se disputant un os au lieu de prêter attention à l'armée qui marchait sur eux ?

« Ne la désires-tu pas? »

Il était maintenant si proche que son nez touchait pratiquement la pierre. La question était tellement absurde et la réponse si évidente.  
Il éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« Pas pour tout l'or d'Erebor ! Finit-il par hurler. »

Sa voix, qu'il pensait avoir perdue, alla se fracasser contre la pierre qui se fendit devant ses yeux incrédules. Le sifflement qu'il avait enduré jusqu'alors cessa d'un coup et la pierre éclata. Il ferma vivement les yeux par réflexe et retint son souffle. Ou du moins, il crut retenir son souffle. Étant donné qu'il était mort, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

Une main imposante et lourde se posa alors sur sa tête et il rouvrit les yeux. Devant lui se tenait une figure gigantesque. Sa peau ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la pierre polie avec patience et rigueur et ses cheveux et sa barbe hirsutes semblaient de feu. Ses yeux ressemblaient à des obsidiennes et le fixaient avec une tendresse inattendue.

« Mâhal...  
\- C'est en effet le nom que me donne ton peuple, cher enfant.  
\- Je ne suis plus un enfant...  
\- Non, il est vrai. »

La main sur ses cheveux, qu'il sentait empoissés de sang et de sueur, se fit légèrement caressante. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le Créateur serait si paternel. Si doux. Une éternité de silence réconfortant passa entre eux avant qu'Aüle ne reprenne la parole.

« Pourquoi as-tu refusé l'Arkenstone, Kili ?  
\- Cette pierre n'apporte que le malheur...   
\- Oui ?  
\- Si seulement... si seulement j'avais fait quelque chose à ce sujet plutôt que de laisser les autres s'entre-déchirer à propos d'un caillou, peut-être... peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes...  
\- Un cailloux, dis-tu ?  
\- Oui, un vulgaire cailloux ! Que vaut l'Arkenstone face à la vie de ceux qui sont mort à cause d'elle ? »

Aüle sourit. Un sourire bienveillant et chaleureux, empreint de compréhension et de compassion. En cela, il était bel et bien l'époux de Yavanna.

« Tu es un bon nain, Kili. Peut-être que ce n'est pas terminé.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire, Mahal ? Je ne comprends pas... »

Mais la main le quitta et une lumière, cette fois aveuglante, l'enveloppa à la place, agressant ses pupilles et dardant sa peau de millions de dards acérés. Il ferma vivement les yeux et se mit à hurler l'air hors de ses poumons. Puis, tout à coup, plus rien.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit et les criquets grésillaient gaiement dans la chaleur nocturne de la Comté. Il cligna rapidement des yeux mais l'image devant sa rétine restait la même : la porte encore close d'un trou de hobbit. Oh, pas n'importe quelle porte ni n'importe quel trou de hobbit, non ! Il s'agissait d'une porte ronde comme un hublot, peinte en vert avec un bouton de cuivre brillant au centre. Bag-End.   


Un bruit de tissu froissé à sa droite retint son attention et il tourna vivement la tête. Fili époussetait ses genoux avant de s'apprêter à frapper à ladite porte.

« Fili ! S'exclama Kili en se jetant soudain à son cou.  
\- Que... quoi ?! »

Surpris, le nain rendit son étreinte à son cadet avant de l'écarter gentiment et de hausser un sourcil. Fili était vivant, vivant et chaud !

« Kili, tu sais que j'adore ton enthousiasme mais là tout de suite, ce n'est pas forcément le moment de...  
\- Bilbo ! Se rappela le plus jeune des deux, tournant derechef la tête vers la porte avec un air abasourdi. »

Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Un horrible cauchemar, forcément, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il avait reçu un gland sur le crâne ou quelque chose et s'était brièvement évanoui. Pourtant le rêve était long et si réel... les douleurs et les peines endurées ainsi que les diverses joies du voyage avaient semblé si vivaces ! Mais si ce n'était qu'un rêve, alors ça voulait aussi dire qu'il ne connaissait pas Bilbo, à vrai dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Et s'il s'agissait en réalité d'un vieux hobbit ventripotent ?

_Oh pourvu que ce soit ça, je vous en prie Mahal..._

Fili roula des yeux devant l'air ahuri et pensif de son cadet avant de frapper à la porte.  
Après une minute ou deux, la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit être en robe de chambre, pas vraiment ventripotent du tout, avec de douces boucles couleur miel lui coulant autour du visage et une moue agacée lui retroussant légèrement le nez.

Le cœur de Kili se brisa alors. Car il s'agissait bien de Bilbo, leur Bilbo. Et il était impossible qu'un rêve ait pu en avoir une description prémonitoire aussi exacte. Non, il n'avait pas du tout rêvé. Ça n'avait rien d'un rêve.

« Fili... commença son frère. »

Mais au lieu de se présenter, Kili avança de deux pas et prit le hobbit dans ses bras en marmonnant, s'attirant un couinement outré et surpris de son hôte et un regard choqué de la part de son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que... mais lâchez-moi voyons !  
\- Ah... Mr Baggins, veuillez excuser les manières de mon frère Kili, il n'est pas dans son assiette ce soir ! »

Fili attrapa son cadet par le capuchon et le tira en arrière pour le décrocher du hobbit avant de lui souffler une réprimande vindicative en Khuzdul.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! »

Kili ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer ce qu'il ne comprenait pas encore vraiment lui-même, non, il fallait qu'il invente quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour expliquer son étrange comportement ou... se taire.

« Euh... c'est à dire que... Mr Baggins est tellement adorable que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ? »

En guise de prétexte nauséabond, il avait sans doute déjà fait pire... mais bon... la tête de Fili et celle de Bilbo étaient absolument magnifiques de confusion et rien que pour ça, il se sentait fier.

« Euh... je... euh... enchanté... à votre service... bredouilla Bilbo, légèrement rouge, en les laissant passer. »

Fili leva les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules et entra à l'intérieur en maugréant que son frère avait du se prendre un gland sur la tête à un moment donné parce que ce n'était pas possible d'expliquer pareil comportement sans cela. Kili se mit à rire doucement et le suivit, répandant à sa suite une bonne traînée de boue sur le sol autrefois propre de la demeure de Bilbo.

Le hobbit couinait de désarroi à leur suite ; et, quand Fili se déchargea de ses lames pour tout jeter sur le coffre de mariage de sa mère sans le moindre remords, Kili se demanda comment les choses pouvaient être si différentes de ce dont il se souvenait.

« Oh non ! Non, pas sur le coffre, je vous prie ! »

Le hobbit se précipita pour sauver le bibelot en récupérant tout objet tranchant ou contondant qui y trônait, réussissant même à se couper au passage. Pauvre Bilbo... au moins, Fili n'utilisait pas de poison sur ses lames comme certains autres nains de sa connaissance...

« Vous avez besoin d'aide Mr Baggins ?  
\- Quoi ? Euh je, non, non ça ira, je vous remercie ! »

Le hobbit cligna rapidement des yeux et trottina avec son fardeau vers une autre pièce tandis que Dwalin arrivait vers eux.

« Mr Dwalin !  
\- Fili, Kili ! Venez nous donner un coup de main ! Le guerrier les enjoignit tout en attrapant le plus jeune par les épaules pour l'entraîner vers la cuisine. »

Ah oui, faire de la place dans la cuisine pour les autres... ce n'était qu'un détail mais il avait oublié cette partie. C'est vrai que s'il en croyait son cauchemar -ou quoi que cela puisse être-, le hobbit n'avait pas du tout été prévenu de leur arrivée. Gandalf lui avait joué un bien mauvais tour. Pauvre hobbit...

Dwalin, Balin et Fili étaient trop occupés à rassembler de la nourriture et des couverts pour faire attention à lui et d'une certaine manière, le jeune nain en était reconnaissant. Nul doute que son frère aurait bientôt des questions à lui poser mais pour l'heure... il se contentait d'observer l'habitat de son ami hobbit. Il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention la dernière fois. Oh bien sûr, il y avait eu les banalités d'usage : « c'est une belle maison », « vous l'avez construite vous-même ? »... mais il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué combien l'ambiance était chaleureuse et calme. Leur hôte ressemblait à sa maison à vrai dire...

« Mr Kili, est-ce que je peux vous être utile ? »

Kili sursauta, tiré hors de ses pensées par la voix étrangement rassurante de Bilbo. Il lui sourit en secouant légèrement la tête.

« Non, ça ira, ne vous inquiétez pas... et puis appelez-moi Kili, tout simplement.   
\- Ah euh... bon, d'accord... dans ce cas, vous pouvez m'appeler Bilbo... »

C'est ce moment que choisirent les nains suivants pour frapper à la porte et surprendre Bilbo dont les yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. D'un geste rapide et adroit, il pivota sur ses talons et courut ouvrir à l'assemblée composée de Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori et Ori... ainsi que Gandalf. Le concert de grognements et de jappements qui suivit la chute du contingent nain dans le vestibule de Bilbo lui arriva aux oreilles et il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en imaginant la scène qu'il venait de rater.

Bientôt le pauvre Bilbo, désemparé, ne sut plus où donner de la tête avec tous ses « invités » envahissant son humble demeure et pillant son garde-manger à leur guise. La sympathie qu'il éprouvait déjà pour le hobbit poussa Kili à l'approcher à nouveau pour le rassurer.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Bilbo, tout va bien se passer.  
\- Mais je... ah ! Arrêtez ! Vous allez les émousser !   
\- Vous avez entendu ? Glapit Bofur avec humour. Il dit qu'on va émousser les couteaux ! »

Gandalf leva les yeux au ciel quand les nains se mirent à chanter une raillerie improvisée dans le but de taquiner Mr Baggins qui manqua plus d'une fois de défaillir en voyant passer de la porcelaine ancestrale sous son nez par la voie des airs. Un soupir fébrile lui échappa quand il constata finalement que toute la vaisselle sale semblait intacte et était bien empilée à sa place autour de la bassine. Ses joues reprirent un peu de couleur... du moins, jusqu'à ce que Thorin frappe à la porte et qu'un silence révérencieux s'empare de la compagnie.

« C'est lui... »

Kili observa le hobbit ouvrir la porte avec nervosité pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son oncle, aussi imposant que dans ses souvenirs. Il y eut un bref échange de regard entre les deux et il aurait pu jurer voir Thorin esquisser un micro sourire.

« Alors, voici le hobbit... commença Thorin.  
\- Combien vous suivent encore ? Je dois réveiller l'épicier ou vous êtes le dernier arrivé ? Cingla Bilbo avec humeur en le foudroyant du regard. »

Ah. Ça c'était vraiment nouveau...  
Son oncle cligna des yeux avec incrédulité avant de grogner quelque chose ressemblant fort à un juron tandis que les nains en retrait retenaient leur souffle. Kili haussa les sourcils avant de se décider à leur venir en aide.

« Ah ! Oncle Thorin, vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama-t-il avec un énorme sourire, posant une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule de Bilbo.  
\- Kili... cet endroit est vraiment difficile à trouver, je me suis perdu deux fois et si ce n'était pour le signe sur la porte, j'y serais encore !  
\- Oh mon oncle... vous auriez du demander votre chemin ! Je suis certain que l'un de ces chaleureux hobbits se serait fait une joie de vous aider !  
\- Hum... à vrai dire... probablement pas... se risqua Bilbo en déglutissant. Je suis désolé, j'ai failli à tous mes devoirs d'hôte... entrez donc... »

Quelque chose avait changé. Ça, c'était certain. Il ne savait pas comment il s'était débrouillé pour que ça arrive mais c'était un fait... le changement était infime, certes, mais il pouvait changer certaines choses. Peut-être... peut-être pouvait-il... non,  quelle pensée ridicule ! Lui ? Changer le cours d'une histoire ? De Leur histoire ? Autant demander à un warg d'apprendre à voler !  
Et pourtant, sans s'en rendre compte, il venait tout juste de le faire... et peut-être pas forcément vers quelque chose de plaisant d'ailleurs... mais ça, seul l'avenir le lui dirait...

 


	3. And the trolls were rolling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le premier essai de Kili pour rectifier les choses... autant dire que l'histoire a tourné court... au moins, il est certaines erreurs qu'il ne fera plus, c'est un fait certain! Tenter de surprendre des trolls en fera probablement partie à l'avenir!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kili ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il fabrique. S'attirer l'affection d'un hobbit en fait partie, même si ce n'était pas du tout dans ses intentions!
> 
> Aussi, un peu de Bagginshield dans ce chapitre. Et de non sens typiquement nain. Et des chansons!  
> Les influences de la version de Tolkien sont un peu plus visible dans ce chapitre que dans le précédent car je trouve que de temps en temps, le film s'éloigne beaucoup (même si je les adore bien sûr!).
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et suggestions, ça me fait toujours plaisir de vous lire!

La compagnie de Thorin était maintenant attablée en silence dans la cuisine tandis que ce dernier mangeait tranquillement un bol de soupe. Pourquoi de la soupe ? Parce qu'ils ne lui avaient rien laissé d'autre. Kili avait omis ce petit détail, mais il faut dire qu'il ne se souvenait pas très bien de la soirée passée chez Bilbo avant leur départ et cette soirée avait été le moindre de ses soucis durant leur voyage, maintenant qu'il la redécouvrait à nouveau, il se rendait compte combien cette soirée était importante ou du moins, combien elle aurait du l'être.

Les nains interrogeaient Thorin à propos de leurs cousins des Blue Mountains et Iron Hills pour s'entendre dire avec déception qu'aucun ne viendrait et qu'ils seraient seuls pour reconquérir Erebor. Conformément à la première fois, Bilbo n'écoutait leur discussion que d'une oreille distraite, comme s'il n'était absolument pas concerné par leurs histoires. Compte-tenu de ce qu'il savait du hobbit, ça n'avait finalement rien de surprenant : il ignorait encore tout de son rôle dans leur quête, Gandalf ne l'en avait tout simplement pas informé.

« Mais s'il y a une clé, ça signifie qu'il y a aussi une porte ! Avait lancé Fili avec enthousiasme à la découverte de la clé. »

Là où la dernière fois il avait éprouvé avec un hochement de tête enthousiaste, Kili se contenta de pouffer gentiment s'attirant une moue boudeuse de Fili et un haussement de sourcil de son oncle. Bilbo lui jeta un coup d’œil amusé, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Quand Balin lui donna toutefois le contrat, au lieu de le lire debout dans la pièce adjacente comme la dernière fois, il resta près d'eux. Bofur le taquina une fois de plus, et, au lieu de s'évanouir au milieu du salon, il tomba sur Thorin qui en renversa sa soupe et lança une volée de juron en Khuzdul concernant des chapeaux à faire avaler à leurs propriétaires. Le pauvre hobbit était livide mais il s'en remettrait, Gandalf, Fili et lui-même rirent tellement fort que leurs côtes manquèrent de se froisser.

Bofur et Gandalf allèrent installer le hobbit dans son fauteuil et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée entre nains, même si Kili crut apercevoir à un moment une ombre s'attarder près de la porte du salon tandis que Thorin chantait près de l'âtre.

 _Loin au-delà des montagnes froides et embrumés  
_ _Vers des cachots profonds et d'antiques cavernes  
_ _Il nous faut aller avant le lever du jour  
_ _En quête de l'or pâle et enchanté._

_Les nains de jadis jetaient de puissants charmes_   
_Quand les marteaux tombaient comme des cloches sonnantes_   
_En des lieux profonds, où dorment les choses ténébreuses_   
_Dans les salles caverneuses sous les montagnes._   
  
_Pour un antique roi et un seigneur lutin,_   
_Là, maints amas dorés et miroitants_   
_Ils façonnèrent et forgèrent, et la lumière ils attrapèrent_   
_Pour la cacher dans les gemmes sur la garde de l'épée._   
  
_Sur des colliers d'argent ils enfilèrent_   
_Les étoiles en fleur ; sur des couronnes ils accrochèrent_   
_Le feu-dragon ; en fils torsadés ils maillèrent_   
_La lumière de la lune et du soleil._   
  
_Loin au-delà des montagnes froides et embrumées_   
_Vers des cachots profonds et d'antiques cavernes_   
_Il nous faut aller avant le lever du jour_   
_Pour réclamer notre or longtemps oublié._   
  
_Des gobelets ils ciselèrent là pour eux-mêmes_   
_Et des harpes d'or ; où nul homme ne creuse_   
_Longtemps ils sont restés, et maintes chansons_   
_Furent chantées, inentendues des hommes ou des elfes._   
  
_Les pins rugissaient sur les cimes,_   
_Les vents gémissaient dans la nuit._   
_Le feu était rouge, ils s'étendait flamboyant ;_   
_Les arbres comme des torches étincelaient de lumière._

_Les cloches sonnaient dans la vallée_   
_Et les hommes levaient des visages pâles ;_   
_Alors, du dragon la colère plus féroce que le feu_   
_Abattit leurs tours et leurs maisons frêles._   
  
_La montagne fuma sous la lune ;_   
_Les nains, ils entendirent le pas pesant du destin._   
_Ils fuirent leur demeure pour tomber mourants_   
_Sous ses pieds, sous la lune._   
  
_Loin au-delà des montagnes froides et embrumées_   
_Vers des cachots profonds et des cavernes obscures,_   
_Il nous faut aller avant le lever du jour_   
_Pour gagner sur lui nos harpes et notre or !_

L'ombre frémit légèrement contre l'encadrement de la porte à la mention du dragon puis ce fut tout. Bilbo Baggins s'en était allé aussi discrètement qu'il était venu. Cambrioleur en effet. Jamais il ne lui avait semblé que Bilbo puisse être aussi discret...  


* * *

   
« Je parie que notre cambrioleur ne pointera pas le bout de son nez ! Grinça Dwalin avec humeur en empaquetant ses dernières affaires. »

L'aube n'était pas encore là que les nains étaient tous debout, à vérifier leurs bagages et à veiller à ne rien laisser derrière eux. Bientôt, Bag-End sera telle qu'on n'aurait jamais cru y avoir vu une compagnie de nain la veille au soir : vaisselle propre, meubles rangés, le tout en silence pour ne pas réveiller leur hôte.

Bofur ricana à la remarque de Dwalin.  
  
« Pari tenu ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. »

C'est qu'il semblait avoir toute confiance en Bilbo - _et à raison_ -, pensa Kili. Bientôt toute la compagnie paria sur la présence ou non de Bilbo et, bien qu'il ait parié contre lui la dernière fois, Kili s'en abstint cette fois et paria plutôt pour. Ils n'auraient plus qu'à se partager les gains entre Gandalf, Bofur et lui, ha !

Le soleil était déjà levé quand la compagnie fut rejointe par un hobbit accourant, vaguement essoufflé, et Kili sourit un peu plus encore sous le regard inquisiteur de son frère.

« Te voilà de bien bonne humeur Kili ! C'est notre cambrioleur qui te fait sourire comme ça ?  
\- J'ai gagné un pari, bien sûr que je suis de bonne humeur ! »

Et il partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

Mahal, c'était peut-être stupide de sa part d'avoir fait ça, mais ça ne pouvait pas vraiment faire de mal n'est-ce pas ? Si leur créateur avait un tant soit peu le sens de l'humour -ce dont Kili ne doutait pas-, il ne s'offusquerait pas que le jeune nain badine un peu de la sorte en profitant de sa prescience.

Juste en avant d'eux, Thorin semblait ne pas vraiment en revenir. Il était le seul à n'avoir pas parié sur l'hypothétique défection de Bilbo et s'être abstenu de tout autre commentaire que : « En avant, ne me le faites pas répéter deux fois. » Bien qu'il n'ait pas parié, il ne semblait pas croire que le hobbit les rejoindrait, au contraire de Gandalf qui n'en « Doutait pas une seule seconde. ».  
Rien d'étonnant à ce que les deux soient constamment comme chien et chat, jamais d'accords sur rien.

« Tout semble en ordre, déclara Balin. Bienvenue dans la compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield, Mr Baggins !  
\- Donnez-lui un poney, grogna Thorin avant de se remettre en route. »

Malgré les vagues protestations du hobbit, il fut soulevé et posé sur un poney et ce fut tout. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise en selle sur Mirty... aussi, Kili ralentit et laissa passer la moitié de la compagnie pour arriver à hauteur du hobbit.

« Bilbo, bonjour.  
\- Oh, bonjour Kili... »

La concentration et l'effarement du hobbit se lisaient sur son visage alors qu'il cherchait quoi faire de ses mains sur les rênes.

« Je pense que vous voudriez les baisser un peu plus bas, un peu comme ça, déclara gentiment Kili en pointant les mains de Bilbo, puis les siennes, avant d'être interrompu par un bel éternuement de Mr Baggins.  
\- … Je... crois que je suis allergique... se lamenta-t-il avant de chercher désespérément dans ses poches après un mouchoir qu'il avait oublié. »

Un instant de panique s'empara apparemment du hobbit qui s'apprêtait à faire faire halte pour un mouchoir et Kili laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Allons, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.  
\- Mais je... sans mouchoir, je... balbutia-t-il.  
\- Il faudra vous passer de mouchoirs et de bien d'autres choses avant d'arriver au terme du voyage ! S'exclama Dwalin qui les avait entendus.  
\- Quelqu'un a besoin d'un mouchoir ? Demanda Bofur. »

Et deux secondes plus tard, la poche de Bofur volait vers Bilbo qui la rattrapa en plein vol.  
  
« Utilisez donc ça ! L'enjoignit gaiement le fabricant de jouets. »

L'air mi-figue, mi-raisin de Bilbo en regardant le bout de tissu était attendrissant et fit sourire Kili qui lui tapota fraternellement l'épaule.

« Tout ira bien, vous verrez! Le rassura-t-il avant de faire repartir son poney au trot vers celui de Fili. »

Celui-ci l'attendait déjà avec des remarques douteuses qui le firent rouler des yeux. Bofur avait souri un peu plus en le voyant repasser en avant et s'était attardé pour tenir compagnie au hobbit. Un regard en arrière l'assura qu'il était entre de bonnes mains et semblait apprécier la compagnie du nain -à vrai dire, ça avait toujours été le cas, Bofur n'était-il pas l'ami de tous ?  


* * *

  
Ils avaient longuement chevauché et le mois de mai était maintenant déjà bien entamé qu'ils faisaient face à cette même pluie torrentielle à laquelle ils avaient eu droit la dernière fois. Trempés comme des soupes pendant des jours et des jours, et Gandalf ne pouvait strictement rien y faire malgré les protestations du groupe.   
Les sacs de provisions étaient tout aussi détrempés qu'eux, et ça, c'était sans doute la partie la plus problématique de cette portion du voyage. Kili savait déjà que quoi qu'ils fassent, ils ne mangeraient rien de chaud ni de bon avant la fin de la pluie. A moins qu'il ne trouve une solution.  
Le moral de Bilbo était au plus bas, en arrière de la troupe, même si celui des autres ne valait qu'à peine mieux. Avoir le moral si bas en début de voyage, compte-tenu de ce qui les attendait un peu plus loin, était fort dommage. Après tout, ils trouveraient les trolls quelques jours plus tard. Il ne savait pas combien exactement, car tenir le compte des jours n'était pas son fort mais plutôt celui de Balin et Ori...

Pour passer le temps, mais aussi pour essayer d'alléger un peu l'humeur, Kili commença à fredonner une ritournelle tranquille mais enjouée. Fili tendit l'oreille et lui jeta un regard en coin du haut de son poney et les épaules de Dwalin se redressèrent légèrement. Encouragé, Kili chanta un peu plus fort.

 _Qu'importe la pluie à la fenêtre  
_ _Ma belle tu verras  
_ _Un baiser de toi  
_ _Et l'on se réchauffera_

_Qu'importe la pluie à la fenêtre_   
_Viendra le soleil_   
_Sur ta bouche vermeille_   
_Et tes boucles de miel_   
  
_Flic floc Flic flac_   
_Viens donc dans mes bras_   
_Un baiser de toi_   
_Et l'on se réchauffera_

« Je ferais pas que l'embrasser moi ta belle! Rugit Gloïn en déclenchant un éclat de rire général. »

Kili rit de bon cœur lui aussi, ayant atteint son objectif de rehausse de moral des troupes. Il en fallait peu pour réconforter la troupe des nains. Concernant le hobbit, c'était un peu plus compliqué. L'éclat de rire des nains l'avait fait doucement sourire mais sans plus. Il faut dire, il était moins bien habillé que les autres et devait être presque transi de froid. Difficile d'oublier la pluie dans pareilles circonstances.

Quand la nuit tomba, ils se décidèrent finalement à camper sous un bouquet d'arbres et resserrèrent les rangs pour conserver la chaleur tandis que Oïn et Gloïn tâchaient d'allumer un feu, sans grand succès.  
Bilbo, légèrement en retrait, claquait des dents, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et les bras lovés autour de ses jambes dans une tentative un peu désespérée de garder un peu de chaleur. Kili roula des yeux et se releva de sa position entre Fili et Thorin pour aller vers lui.

« Bilbo, vous serez plus efficace si vous vous joigniez à nous, l'appela-t-il doucement.  
\- C'est que, commença-t-il en essayant de cacher ses tremblements, je ne voudrais pas déranger...  
\- Vous ne dérangez pas, bien du contraire ! Allez, venez ! L'encouragea le nain en le tirant par le bras, coupant court à toute réflexion ou protestation possible. »

Il fit asseoir Bilbo à sa place entre son frère et son oncle et repoussa un peu le premier pour qu'il lui fasse de la place. Le hobbit était rouge de confusion et tentait désespérément de ne pas avoir l'air d'être en train de geler, prenant de grandes goulées d'air pour calmer le tremblement de ses membres sous l’œil compatissant de Bofur en face de lui, et celui, critique, de Thorin juste à côté.

« Le petit est en train de geler ! Donnez-lui une couverture vous autres ! Lança le fabricant de jouet avec un sourire en regardant en direction de Nori et Dori, proches des paquetages. »

Ces derniers fouillèrent en effet les sacs mais Nori claqua de la langue avec agacement.

« Rien à faire Bofur, les couvertures sont trempées, notre seul espoir, c'est d'avoir du feu pour les sécher et nous avec...  
\- Ça n'a pas l'air bien parti, souffla Bombur qui rêvait de saucisses grillées ou n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il s'agisse d'un repas chaud. »

Malheureusement, le bois était trempé tout autant que le reste et le peu que les experts en chauffage aient réussi à en tirer jusqu'à présent était une grasse fumée noire et malodorante qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le début d'un quelconque feu de camp...

Bilbo à côté de Kili poussa un petit soupir déçu mais se secoua.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas si froid que ça... commença-t-il avant de laisser échapper un couinement surpris lorsqu'un lourd manteau de fourrure se posa sur ses épaules. »

Kili jeta un regard en coin à son oncle qui faisait clairement mine de regarder ailleurs en essayant d'allumer sa pipe et lui-même fit semblant de s'offusquer du coup de coude que venait de lui donner Fili. Bilbo était pétrifié et paraissait tout petit perdu au milieu de la fourrure mais ses joues avaient déjà repris un peu de couleur et ses mâchoires étaient moins crispées.

Ce soir-là, ils n'eurent aucun feu de camp pour se réchauffer mais ils firent un concourt de blagues qui laissa Bilbo un peu perplexe mais beaucoup plus heureux avant de dormir serrés en rang d'oignons, le hobbit toujours empêtré dans le manteau de leur leader. Le lendemain, la pluie avait enfin cessé et le soleil se décidait à poindre à l'horizon quand ils se remirent en route.  


* * *

  
Quand ils atteignirent la vieille ferme délabrée, Kili savait ce qui les attendait un peu plus loin.

Le jeune nain ne savait pas trop s'il voulait réitérer l'expérience précédente qui avait consisté à se faire capturer par des trolls et fourrer dans un sac de toile de jute nauséabond et urticant dans l'expectation de se faire rôtir à la broche... non merci.

Il aurait pu tenter d'argumenter avec son oncle pour qu'ils continuent leur route, mais il savait que ça ne servirait à rien, d'autant plus que Gandalf venait de partir en tempêtant.  
Ils iraient donc confronter les trolls. Mais peut-être pourrait-il s'arranger pour ne pas devoir y passer la nuit cette fois ?

Il faisait encore un peu jour, il pourrait peut-être les surprendre dans leur caverne pendant qu'ils dorment et...  
 

* * *

  
… et Mahal, c'était la pire idée qu'il n'ait jamais eue, pensa-t-il avant de se faire rouler dessus par Bert qui venait de se retourner avec un énorme ronflement à faire trembler la forêt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game Over, même joueur, recommence!


	4. Bofur's song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir été réduit une fois à l'état de gelée royale par les trolls, Kíli jura qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus. Ceci dit, changer l'Histoire mérite parfois quelques ajustements et concessions... ce n'est pas aussi facile qu'on le croit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci encore de me lire!  
> Vu qu'apparemment je me suis lancée dans la tâche ardue de composer une chanson par chapitre -pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison-, je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être intéressant de vous faire écouter un peu à quoi ça ressemble...
> 
> Vous pouvez écouter la chanson de Kíli du chapitre "And the trolls were rolling" à cette adresse: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9gN9rMkeFGLclIyS3FkbjFmNVE/view?usp=sharing
> 
> (par contre, je vous préviens, je ne chante pas spécialement bien... mais ça vous donnera au moins un aperçu).
> 
> Il est prévu que cette fanfiction soit à un moment donnée traduite vers l'anglais par mes soins et ceux de babel121. Je ne sais pas quand mais un jour. Patience!

Kíli se sentait comme l'objet d'une sinistre farce entre Mahal et les autres Valars... changer le cours de l'Histoire était bien plus compliqué en pratique qu'en théorie et il fallut maints tâtonnements et moult morts atroces pour faire comprendre au jeune nain que tout ne pouvait pas forcément être changé et que chacun de ses actes ou de ses paroles avait une conséquence sur le monde qui l'entourait.

Après avoir été donc à trois reprises la victime des trolls ; une fois écrasé dans leur sommeil, une autre fois dévoré en même temps que trois autres nains de la compagnie, et, la troisième fois, projeté contre un chêne – l'ironie de ce décès avait de quoi faire verser des larmes à Námo-, Kíli se décida enfin à tenter de collaborer avec Bilbo.

* * *

 « Bilbo... chuchota le jeune nain, posant une main sur son avant-bras pour attirer son attention. »

Le hobbit leva la tête pour signifier qu'il l'écoutait, de même que Fili, qui avait penché la tête de côté et haussé le sourcil.

Kíli prit une grande aspiration en tentant désespérément de calmer les battements de son cœur et le tremblement de ses jambes. Il avait décidé qu'il en avait assez des trolls. Pour tout le reste de l'éternité. Il se rappelait encore assez bien de ses derniers échecs et chacun d'entre eux pesait sur son moral un petit peu plus. Son aîné lui jeta un regard alarmé en détectant le léger flageolement de ses genoux mais lui accorda assez de crédit pour ne pas le mentionner.  
  
« Vous allez faire diversion pendant que je libère les poneys. Fíli... peux-tu aller chercher les autres... et vite ?  
\- Je préférerais que tu ailles chercher les autres Kíli... objecta le blond en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Non ! Tu es l'aîné, tu es plus important que moi ! »

Le cadet regretta aussitôt ses paroles en lisant sur leurs deux visages le choc qu'elles avaient causé mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser son frère y aller à sa place. Quant à Bilbo...

« Et... comment je suis censé faire diversion ?  
\- Faites-leur la conversation, je sais que vous êtes doué avec les mots, Bilbo, vous trouverez exactement quoi dire.  
\- Kíli, je n'aime pas du tout ton plan... et si on ne revient pas à temps ?  
\- Raison de plus pour te hâter, grand frère... j'ai confiance en toi... et tu cours plus vite que moi. »

Histoire de ne pas trop leur donner matière à réflexion, le jeune nain commença à faire le tour du camp des trolls par les arbres et Fíli serra les dents avant de courir vers la ferme aussi vite que le pouvaient ses jambes. Bilbo déglutit, prit une profonde aspiration et pénétra doucement dans le camp, tâchant de ne pas trembler comme une feuille et donnant probablement une très mauvaise représentation du hobbit téméraire.

« Hm... excusez-moi ? Balbutia-t-il timidement, interrompant le dialogue animé des trois frères concernant la façon de cuisiner de Bill.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! S'étonna William.  
\- Est-ce que ça se mange ? Demanda Tom.  
\- Ca sent le nain ! Renifla Bert en attrapant le hobbit par son gilet pour le soulever à hauteur d'yeux. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment la tête d'un nain. Pas de fourrure.  
\- Je suis un hobbit ! S'offusqua Bilbo en battant désespérément des jambes dans le vide. Et j'ai un message à vous communiquer !  
\- Un message ? L'interrogea Bill par-dessus le chaudron.  
\- C'est du flan ! Grogna Bert en secouant Bilbo par le gilet en plissant des yeux.  
\- Pas du tout, je vous assure que ma venue est légitime ! Couina le hobbit à deux doigts de vomir.  
\- On devrait le manger ! Rétorqua Bert.  
\- Silence ! Grogna William en confisquant Bilbo à son frère pour le rapprocher de son unique œil. Quel message ? Et de la part de qui ? »

 _Bravo Bilbo, continuez !_  Pensa Kíli en coupant le lien épais qui fermait la clôture des poneys.

Le hobbit se racla la gorge. De qui ? Quel message ? Misère... il s'était vraiment fourré dans les ennuis. Il lui fallait trouver quelque chose et vite !  
  
« Euh... le message est de... hm...  
\- Bill, ce petit nobbit ment, il n'y a pas de message ! Grogna Bert en avançant une main menaçante vers Bilbo.  
\- Hobbit ! Corrigea ce dernier. Et hum, il y a bel et bien un message ! Il vient de... hm... Smaug ! »

Kíli eut un léger temps d'arrêt et haussa les sourcils. Smaug ? Vraiment ? Il n'était pas certain que les trolls allaient avaler ça...

« Smaug ? Le grand ver ? S'étonna William en reposant le hobbit au sol. »

Les deux autres trolls s'étaient arrêtés et tous les trois le regardèrent dans un silence expectatif jusqu'à ce que Bill ne pose une question tout à fait pertinente.

« Et pourquoi le grand Smaug nous enverrait-il un message?  
\- Son message...  
\- Oui...  
\- Son message est à délivrer à tous les êtres de la terre du Milieu !  
\- Comme c'est pratique ! Grogna Bert.  
\- Chut ! Alors dis-moi, nobbit, pourquoi aurait-il envoyé quelqu'un comme toi porter son message ? »

Kíli vint finalement à bout de l'épais cordage et se faufila délicatement dans l'enclos, attendant le moment opportun pour libérer les montures.  
  
« Parce que les hobbits, j'insiste sur le fait qu'il n'y a pas de lettre n, peuvent se faufiler discrètement n'importe où, ce qui est très pratique pour envoyer des messages ! Bref ce message...  
\- Que dit-il ? Que dit-il ?! Demanda Tom avec une certaine impatience avant de se prendre un coup de louche sur l'arrière du crâne.  
\- Ce message est...  
\- Arrête de nous faire attendre !  
\- … La guerre. »

Un papillon de nuit passa entre eux... et c'est ce moment que choisit Kíli pour libérer les poneys qui s'enfuirent avec grand fracas et que Fíli et les autres déboulèrent dans le camp en hurlant, armes brandies, vers les trois trolls, les prenant totalement au dépourvu, car ils avaient d'abord tourné la tête vers le dîner qui s'échappait.

Tout se passa très vite ensuite. Kíli, qui s'était agrippé à la crinière d'un des poneys, s'était ainsi discrètement et rapidement approché du combat et avait attrapé le hobbit au passage pour l'éloigner des trolls. Bilbo se trouva vite perché sur un des poneys agrippé de toutes ses forces à la bête qui rejoignait ses camarades aux environs de la ferme tandis que Kíli sautait à bas de l'animal et rejoignait les nains.

« Kíli !!! »

Sans Bilbo pour servir de diversion pour capturer les nains, ils y arriveraient. Il espérait juste que le hobbit arriverait sain et sauf jusqu'aux autres poneys.

Déjà, Thorin, Fíli, Bálin et Dwalin avaient fait tomber Bert, Dori, Nori et Ori s'occupaient de William avec Gloïn et Oïn, Bifur, Bofur et Bombur se faisaient courser par Tom.   
Kíli grimpa en haut d'un arbre proche et prit le temps qu'il lui fallait pour viser l’œil droit -et seul œil- de William et décocher une unique flèche qui fit mouche. Cette diversion fut suffisante pour que Nori se glisse derrière ses talons et lui saute sur le dos, plantant cruellement ses dagues dans la peau coriace jusqu'à atteindre le cou de William et achever le travail.

Voyant le massacre de ses deux frères, Tom hurla de rage et abandonna sa poursuite pour foncer vers Nori, qu'il avait la ferme intention d'écraser dans son poing. Il l'avait déjà attrapé dans sa grosse main et commençait à serrer le nain entre ses doigts malgré les hurlements de rage et de douleur de ce dernier et aurait continué si Bofur ne lui avait pas soudain fait sauter le petit orteil d'un coup de pioche bien placé.

« Lâche-le, sale monstre ! »

Tom glapit de douleur et lâcha Nori qui tomba inerte, rattrapé in extremis par Dori qui amortit sa chute tant bien que mal.  
Kíli prit une grosse goulée d'air et décocha une nouvelle volée de flèches qui rebondirent toutes inutilement sur la peau cuirassée du troll qui venait d'envoyer voler Bofur dans le décor d'un coup de pied.  
Voyant l'état de Bofur d'un côté et de Nori de l'autre, les autres nains hurlèrent et se ruèrent tous avec fureur sur Tom qui les repoussa néanmoins d'une large claque. Le troll des montagnes résista au second assaut et au suivant et les flèches de Kíli n'étaient pas plus utiles que s'il lui avait jeté des pâquerettes. Les forces de Tom semblaient démesurément décuplées depuis que ses frères étaient tombés et il repoussait chaque vague d'attaque avec un peu plus d'ardeur.

Kíli commençait à croire que son plan avait à nouveau échoué quand il entendit une mésange zinzinuler non loin de lui, et une comparse lui répondre, lui redonnant un peu espoir de venir à bout de la créature nocturne alors que le jour allait bientôt poindre. En effet, peu de temps s'écoula avant que Gandalf ne fasse une apparition tout aussi spectaculaire qu'espérée, mettant fin à la joute des nains et de Tom qui le regardèrent tous d'un air abasourdi.

Bientôt, Tom fut pétrifié, Oïn prit soin de Nori et Bofur, encore inconscients mais vivants, et Kíli descendit de son arbre pour les rejoindre quand...

« Où est le hobbit ? Demanda Thorin. »

* * *

  
« Bilbo !  
\- Bilbo !!! »

Les cris désespérés des nains portaient plus loin dans la forêt que ne l'aurait voulu Kíli ; ceci dit, il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'ils pourraient « perdre » le hobbit de cette façon.  
L'estomac noué et la gorge serrée, il s'était joint aux recherches de Thorin et Gandalf sans la moindre hésitation et ils suivaient désespérément les traces de sabot laissés par les poneys lors de leur fuite.

_Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé..._

Il ne se le serait pas pardonné. Mourir stupidement était une chose... mais provoquer la mort de Bilbo en voulant changer le court des choses n'était pas envisageable. Jamais !  
Le regard que Thorin lui avait lancé quand il lui avait expliqué son plan et ce qui s'était passé durant la mêlée, la façon dont il avait éloigné le hobbit... il aurait été foudroyé sur place qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment été surpris.

_Mahal, pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé !!!_

« Bilbo !!! Cria encore une fois son oncle quand un léger bruissement dans les feuilles lui fit dégainer son épée.  
\- … je... je suis là... lui répondit une voix faible sortie de derrière un buisson. »

Le nœud qui étreignait l'estomac de Kíli lâcha enfin prise quand Thorin lâcha son arme et écarta le buisson précipitamment.  
Bilbo était à terre, le gilet déchiré, et un sérieux hématome légèrement sanguinolent lui ornait le front au-dessus de l’œil droit. Il se tenait la tête d'une main et clignait des yeux d'un air abasourdi.

« Les trolls ? Demanda le hobbit doucement.  
\- C'est terminé. Bofur et Nori ont été blessés mais pas grièvement, répondit Kíli d'un air doux. Que vous est-il arrivé Bilbo ?  
\- Je... Mirty a sauté par-dessus une souche et... je me suis cogné la tête... avoua-t-il honteusement en baissant le nez.  
\- Pendant que nous combattions trois trolls, vous, vous faites une chute de cheval ?! S'étonna Gandalf, arrachant un rougissement de gêne de la part du cambrioleur qui hocha légèrement la tête.  
\- Je suis désolé... balbutia-t-il. »

Kíli ne put s'empêcher de rire de soulagement, rejoint par le magicien assez rapidement pendant que Thorin soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel. Il releva le hobbit en l'agrippant par l'épaule et le poussa légèrement en avant.

« Rejoignons les autres, grommela-t-il. Et vous me ferez le plaisir de montrer votre blessure à Oïn.  
\- Mais je...  
\- Pas un mot ! Le coupa sèchement Thorin avant d'avancer d'un pas lourd et agacé vers la clairière d'où ils venaient.

* * *

  
Peu de temps après, les nains avaient fini d'explorer la caverne des trolls et ramené Orcrist, Glamdring et Sting. Bien entendu, Kíli connaissait déjà leurs noms mais il aurait été stupide de les énoncer à voix haute, donc il s'était contenté de déclarer que c'étaient de belles lames et de sourire.

Nori avait été bien secoué par Tom mais fort heureusement, il n'avait rien de cassé. Il s'en était cependant fallu de peu, et, sans l'intervention de Bofur, il y serait probablement resté. Quand Kíli lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé, le nain l'avait remercié d'un hochement de tête et était allé voir le fabricant de jouet, toujours sous les soins d'Oïn après une vilaine blessure à la tête qui l'avait gardé inconscient quelques heures. Bombur, qui était resté près de son frère jusque là, avait fini par lui laisser sa place pour s'occuper du repas et Nori resta assis à côté de Bofur sans rien dire, attirant la curiosité de Kíli, et, bientôt, de son frère Fíli.

« Joli tir tout à l'heure, Kíli, le félicita-t-il avec une tape dans le dos.  
\- Oh oui ! En plein dans l’œil ! Renchérit le nain avec un sourire plein de dents. »

Fíli leva les yeux au ciel et soupira légèrement mais lui fit un petit sourire en retour.

« Je n'aurais pas du douter de toi, mon frère. Ton plan était excellent, je suis désolé d'avoir rechigné... avoua-t-il finalement.  
\- Ah... euh... ce n'est rien... ne t'en fais pas Fíli ! Bredouilla le plus jeune en passant un bras autour des épaules de son aîné. »

Un peu plus loin, Bilbo s'était rapproché du feu et frottait sa bosse d'un air vaguement irrité. Il allait pour le rejoindre avec Fíli quand leur oncle s'interposa.

« Fíli, Kíli, laissez le hobbit tranquille.  
\- Mais... commença le cadet.  
\- Ça suffit, vous en avez assez fait comme ça ! Les sermonna-t-il. Non seulement vous avez perdu les poneys, vous vous êtes mis en danger mais en plus vous l'avez impliqué dans vos bêtises ! Envoyer le hobbit faire diversion tout seul face à trois trolls ?! C'était tout à fait stupide ! »

Les poings de Thorin étaient fortement serrés à ses côtés, au point que les jointures de ses doigts en blanchissaient. Sa mâchoire crispée trahissait une fureur grandissante et les deux frères se firent donc tout petits, battant en retraite du côté de Bálin.

« Ne vous en faites pas les jeunes, souffla leur cousin. Thorin a simplement eu très peur pour vous, ça passera. »

Un sourire rassurant ourla les lèvres du nain et il hocha de la tête en direction du feu où Thorin s'était assis en maugréant à côté du hobbit. Ce dernier fixait résolument le feu, la tête entre les épaules et les lèvres serrées. Apparemment, il aurait lui aussi droit à son sermon.

Un éclat de rire du côté de Dwalin les fit sursauter et Kíli haussa les sourcils en le voyant lever sa flasque.

« A Bofur ! Que son chapeau le préserve des bosses !  
\- A Bofur ! Hurlèrent presque tous les nains, excepté Thorin et l'intéressé. »

L'ancien mineur eut un léger rire et salua l'assemblée dudit chapeau en essayant de ne pas trop secouer la tête. Ori entama un petit air enjoué pour célébrer le courage de Bofur qui n'était pas passé inaperçu. Après tout, il avait arraché un orteil à un troll d'un seul coup de pioche pour sauver un camarade et ce n'était pas rien.

«  _Bofur était un brave nain_ , commença-t-il.  
-  _Bofur était un brave nain_  ! Reprirent Dori, Dwalin, Gloïn, Fíli, Kíli et Bálin.

_Qui n'avait vraiment peur de rien !  
Qui n'avait vraiment peur de rien !_

_Ni wargs, ni orcs et surtout pas des trolls !  
_ _Qui voulaient le passer à la casserole !_

_S'il courait, c'était une ruse !  
S'il courait, c'était une ruse !_

_Fallait pas le prendre pour une buse !  
Fallait pas le prendre pour une buse !_

_Quand le troll, Nori, a attrapé,  
Aussitôt fait, Bofur s'est retourné !_

_Personne ne menace ses amis !  
_ _Personne ne menace ses amis !_

_Lâche-le, prestement, il glapit !  
_ _Lâche-le, prestement, il glapit !_

_Et bien vite, en effet, le troll le lâcha  
Quand Bofur, l'orteil lui arracha ! »_

Personne cependant ne mentionna Bilbo, Fíli ou Kíli par crainte de représailles de la part de Thorin mais les regards amicaux et admiratifs qu'ils recevaient étaient suffisamment éloquents et réchauffaient un peu le cœur du trio.


	5. Broken Heart and Broken Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili commence légèrement à accuser le coup des morts à répétition. 
> 
> S'il y avait eut un exemple à donner dans toute l'histoire d'Arda pour illustrer un burnout, je suis sûre qu'on vous donnerait cet exemple-là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est ANGST! Je vous aurais prévenus...
> 
> Il m'a fallu un peu plus de temps pour écrire celui-ci... en partie parce que tant de angst m'est un peu difficile à écrire en ce moment, et en partie aussi parce que je suis malade... mais bon. J'en suis venue à bout! Le prochain chapitre sera consacré au fluff. Que du fluff! Et des promenades en tonneau.

La compagnie avait fait halte un jour et une nuit supplémentaire sur place après les trolls pour laisser du temps à Nori et Bofur de récupérer de leurs blessures. Peu de temps après s'être remis en route, Radagast avait fini par les trouver comme la première fois pour les prévenir du danger tapi à Mirkwood : les araignées et la maladie de la forêt. Gandalf avait une fois de plus écouté son vieil ami cracheur de phasmes divaguer et les wargs leur étaient ensuite tombés dessus.

Fort heureusement, cette fois, ils avaient leurs poneys rassemblés et prêts ; et, tandis que Radagast distrayait très efficacement l'attention de la horde d'orcs, ils suivaient Gandalf dans la direction opposée.

Par chance, et de cette manière, le retard accumulé fut rapidement rattrapé et bientôt, malgré la réticence de Thorin, ils se retrouvèrent à Imladris à nouveau. Les elfes cette fois les accueillirent en badinant, les suivant en riant et chantant jusqu'à la cité, accroissant l'irritation de son oncle et de Dwalin.

La pause qui s'ensuivit fut bien méritée et les elfes durent user de persuasion pour convaincre Nori et Bofur de se laisser examiner par leurs soins.

Quant à Kíli, il se retrouva à goûter un met qu'il n'avait pas touché à sa première visite par pure suspicion... et au final... il aurait probablement mieux fait de s'en garder. Qui aurait pu prédire qu'un nain ferait une allergie fulgurante aux arachides ?

Mahal... tout était encore à recommencer... à cause d'un simple bol de cacahuètes...

* * *

Le nain persévéra encore et encore. A chaque échec, il repartait de Hobbiton. A chaque voyage, il remarquait de nouveaux détails.

La façon dont Thorin se comportait envers le hobbit, avec une arrogance mal assurée et une possessivité étonnante ; la camaraderie complice que Bofur et Nori commençaient indéniablement à développer après l'épisode des trolls ; la manière dont Dwalin assurait les mains d'Ori sur son marteau de guerre pour lui expliquer comment économiser ses forces lors d'un combat misant sur l'endurance après celui de Goblin-Town.

Tous ces petits détails lui firent manquer cruellement un élément important dans sa propre première vie. Il se languissait de Tauriel. Et plus le temps passait, plus il avait peur de ne jamais la revoir et d'oublier son sourire et la couleur de ses yeux. Ils étaient encore loin de Mirkwood.

Après sa crise allergique à Rivendell, il avait été envoyé par Thorin avec Fíli pour chercher un passage leur évitant les géants, comme il avait lui-même tenté de suggérer. Sachant pertinemment qu'un certain passage menait à Goblin-Town, il l'avait soigneusement évité mais avait fini par se faire écraser par une roche lancée par un combattants de pierre...

Plus tard, ayant finalement, et avec réluctance, accepté qu'ils devraient passer par l'antre des gobelins, il avait tenté de se faufiler derrière le roi pour l'assassiner pendant sa chanson. Malheureusement, un goblin avait bousculé Bofur, dont le chapeau était tombé juste devant ses pieds et, manque de chance, Kíli s'était pris les pieds dedans, avait glissé et, percuté par le pauvre goblin que le roi avait transpercé de sa lance puis lancé à travers la passerelle, il avait chuté dans le vide avec lui.

A son troisième passage dans les montagnes brumeuses, il fit l'erreur de tenter de suivre Bilbo. Il n'alla malheureusement pas très loin car Gollum l'attendait avec une pierre bien pointue dans un recoin sombre...

Désespéré, il finit par abandonner la partie et laissa les choses se dérouler comme la première fois dans les Misty Mountains à l'exception près qu'il prit la défense de Bilbo devant son oncle au grand étonnement de tout le monde à part peut-être justement Thorin et Fíli. Il connaissait le secret de Bilbo, même s'il ne pouvait pas en parler, pas même à l'intéressé. Et la façon dont Thorin le tenait en si piètre estime était injuste ; le petit hobbit était probablement l'être le plus courageux qu'il ait jamais croisé. Et il était totalement dévoué à Thorin. Pour une raison que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait envisager car ils étaient bornés, aveugles et un peu stupides.

En fait, carrément stupides.

Quand vint le moment de fuir Azog à nouveau, Kíli multiplia les erreurs. Il tenta de porter secours à son oncle mais c'était sans compter sur la solidité de la branche qui le portait. La fois suivante, il avait réussi à se dépêtrer et à aider Bilbo à secourir Thorin mais il fit l'erreur d'insulter l'aigle qui le transportait. La troisième fois, il recommença l'action précédente mais se garda de tout commentaire vis-à-vis des aigles et se contenta de marmonner dans sa barbe. Plus jamais il ne voulait se retrouver dans les airs. PLUS JAMAIS.

Thorin démontra une fois de plus son incapacité à se décoincer les reins en enlaçant maladroitement Bilbo tout en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air d'y toucher. Oh, il était reconnaissant, pas de doute. Et Bilbo était très agréablement surpris, nul doute non plus. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que ça n'avait rien à voir mais vraiment rien du tout avec les regards qu'ils s'efforçaient de ne pas croiser jusque chez Beorn.

Ils étaient pire que des adolescents, franchement, même Dwalin et Ori s'en sortaient mieux et pourtant l'un d'eux était encore un adolescent il y a peu de temps...  
Il en aurait d'ailleurs bien touché un mot à Ori une fois chez Beorn s'il n'avait pas été piqué par une des abeilles géantes et succombé dans l'heure. La fois d'après, il avait oublié ce détail et il ne lui revint que bien plus tard dans leur aventure à un moment tout à fait inopportun.

* * *

Arriva alors leur passage à Mirkwood.  
En dehors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées, Mirkwood resterait dans la mémoire de Kíli le passage le plus dangereux et le plus meurtrier de toute son odyssée. Non seulement il y fut tué un nombre incalculable de fois, mais le choc de ces morts toujours plus atroces lui firent commettre de stupides erreurs dans la trame précédente. Certaines morts qu'il avait appris à éviter jusque là revinrent le faucher sans crier gare. Le moral du jeune nain commença à en pâtir.

Dévoré plusieurs fois par les araignées, affamé jusqu'à la mort après avoir été séparé du groupe, transpercé par un dard en tentant stupidement de protéger Tauriel -qui pouvait très bien se protéger toute seule finalement-, et d'autres encore...

La maladie et la tristesse de Mirkwood lui tiraillaient l'âme et Kíli commença à changer, peu à peu. Du nain aventureux et enjoué, il passa à un nain beaucoup plus sérieux et terre-à-terre. Il ne riait plus avec les autres, pas même avec Fíli. C'est avec la mort dans l'âme qu'il finit par demander conseil à la seule personne douée à la fois de raison, de compassion et capable de garder un secret dans la compagnie...

* * *

« Bilbo..., commença le jeune nain.  
\- Oui, Kíli ? l'interrogea l'intéressé avec un haussement de sourcil, les doigts de pied en éventail.  
\- Pourrions-nous discuter ?  
\- Bien entendu. »

Le hobbit tira une dernière bouffée de la pipe empruntée à Bofur et se redressa en examinant la mine sombre de Kíli avant de désigner un coin plus tranquille à l'ombre d'un bosquet de la tête. Kíli opina du chef et lui emboîta le pas, ignorant les murmures des autres nains en train de pic-niquer sur la pelouse devant la demeure du changepeau et les moues renfrognées de Thorin et Fíli.

Les deux amis -car il n'y avait aucun doute de la part de l'un ou de l'autre sur leur relation- s'installèrent tranquillement dans l'herbe à nouveau avant que l'un deux ne se décide à prendre la parole.

« Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire je crois ? demanda doucement le hobbit.  
\- C'est que... je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer et vous allez sans doute me traiter de fou...  
\- Peut-être mais vous ne saurez pas tant que vous n'aurez pas essayé, répondit Bilbo avant de se remettre à fumer.  
\- Vous avez peut-être raison... soupira le nain. »

Kíli leva les yeux au ciel et regarda un instant passer les nuages en arrachant quelques brins d'herbe à ses pieds sous le regard attentif de Mr Baggins. Kíli était d'une pâleur et d'une maigreur effrayantes. Ses yeux étaient rougis et de grandes cernes violacées commençaient à faire leur apparition. Il ne faisait pas du tout son âge et avait énormément changé depuis Hobbiton, bien qu'il l'ait toujours connu un peu sombre, jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de détresse jusque là. Il était clair que le nain n'avait plus fermé l’œil depuis bien longtemps et ça se voyait.

« Et bien... voilà... si je vous disais que je n'ai pas soixante-dix-sept ans... ou plutôt que je ne les ai plus depuis hum... une dizaine d'années au moins -je commence à perdre le compte- parce que je revis sans cesse cette année ? »

Bilbo plissa les yeux et pencha la tête de côté.

« Continez...  
\- Imaginez que je revive sans cesse cette quête complètement stupide et que je sois mort un nombre incalculable de fois et souvent, de manière terriblement atroce ! »

Le hobbit prit une profonde inspiration, les yeux fixement posés sur le visage émacié de son ami.

« Imaginez que je sache exactement ce qui nous attend à Mirkwood et que quoi que je fasse, si je fais un moindre pas de travers, je doive recommencer à nouveau... »

Bilbo mit de côté la pipe et se mordilla les lèvres d'un air pensif, les sourcils soucieux avant de prendre la parole.

« Je vous demanderais de me prouver vos dires, bien entendu. Je ne mets pas votre parole en doute mon ami... mais avouez que cette histoire est pour le peu... rocambolesque... si je puis dire... »

Kíli soupira et baissa la tête d'un air accablé.

« Je ne peux pas le prouver Bilbo...  
\- Vous pourriez me dire ce qui se trouve devant, selon vous, pour commencer ?  
\- Des araignées géantes et affreuses... la faim et la soif... des flèches acérées... Bilbo, j'ai besoin de votre aide... j'ignore comment vous avez fait la première fois pour nous débarrasser de ces horreurs, mais moi, je n'y arrive pas !  
\- Vous dites... que je vous ai débarrassé de... des araignées ?  
\- Vous êtes grimpé en haut des arbres pour vous assurer de notre avancée quand elles sont arrivées... apparemment, elles ne vous ont pas remarqué ! »

Le hobbit se frotta les yeux avec accablement. Cette histoire devait lui paraître complètement stupide après tout... puis, Kíli écarquilla les yeux. Bien sûr. Elles ne l'ont pas remarqué, elles ne l'ont pas 'vu', tout simplement.

« Est-ce que...  
\- Hm ?  
\- C'est l'anneau n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous êtes servi de l'anneau ! réalisa finalement le nain avec un soupir de soulagement. »

Bilbo quant à lui était devenu livide et ses yeux s'étaient agrandis comme des soucoupes.

« Je... je ne vois pas de quoi...  
\- Je suis au courant pour l'anneau, Bilbo.  
\- Mais... vous... comment ?  
\- J'ai déjà vécu cette histoire, vous vous souvenez ? »

Mr Baggins cligna rapidement des yeux et reprit la pipe entre ses mains, la tripotant nerveusement comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit de bêtise.

« Bien... admettons que je vous croie... racontez-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé la première fois... et n'omettez aucun détail. »

Au terme de leur discussion, les deux amis avaient fini par élaborer un plan consistant à suivre exactement le même chemin que la première fois... à ceci près qu'ils devraient secrètement emporter plus de vivres, et, si possible, éviter les araignées. S'ils pouvaient également éviter de se faire emprisonner par les elfes de Mirkwood -et bien que cette perspective ait beaucoup semblé chagriner Kíli-, ça serait d'autant mieux. Bilbo irait en tête de file, juste derrière Thorin, pour s'assurer qu'ils ne s'égarent pas, et Kíli fermerait la marche, exactement pour la même raison.

Le nain semblait avoir repris quelques couleurs quand il rejoignit les autres, et, si Thorin lui jetait de temps à autres des regards suspicieux, il ne semblait pas le remarquer, trop soulagé qu'il était de pouvoir enfin avancer à découvert et que quelqu'un connaisse son secret, trop longtemps gardé.

La compagnie était joyeuse à ses côtés. Deux jours de bonne nourriture et de repos en avait requinqué plus d'un, cependant, tous n'étaient pas pour autant à la fête et Fíli fut le premier à le lui faire savoir.

« Kíli... tu me caches quelque chose... »

Incapable de lui mentir à ce sujet, il préféra se taire et hausser les épaules.

« Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, je pourrais comprendre... »

Non, il ne comprendrait pas. La douleur que c'était de le voir mourir sous ses yeux, de tout faire pour tenter d'empêcher le destin d'accomplir son œuvre et échouer misérablement tant et tant...

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave... si... son frère baissa la voix, se retrouvant à chuchoter. Si jamais tu éprouvais des sentiments pour un certain membre de la compagnie, je comprendrais... et s'il fallait soutenir quelqu'un... entre toi et oncle Thorin... c'est toi que je soutiendrais, forcément. »

Celle-là, on ne la lui avait pas encore faite... Kíli haussa un sourcil et regarda son frère d'un air mi-figue, mi-raisin avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait réellement et de s'empourprer violemment en réalisant que son frère s'imaginait des choses entre Bilbo et lui... et apparemment pas que son frère. Mais non, il n'y avait rien de plus que de l'amitié entre le hobbit et lui.

« Fíli, tu te trompes, je n'ai pas...  
\- Oh allons, tes soupirs sont bien pour quelqu'un... si ce n'est pas pour... lui, pour qui d'autre ? »

Le souvenir d'un visage aimant auréolé d'une couronne d'ambre lui étreignit le cœur.  
Tauriel. Ses soupirs étaient pour Tauriel. Mais elle ne le connaissait pas encore et peut-être ne le connaîtrait-elle jamais...

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu réaliser ce qui se passait, son frère se confondait en excuses et lui essuyait les joues. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il pleurait et il ne l'aurait pas remarqué si ce n'était pour les doigts maladroits et un peu paniqués sur ses pommettes et sur ses joues.

Bientôt, il se retrouva la tête sur les genoux de Fíli à sangloter sans pouvoir s'arrêter, les poings crispés sur la figure pour cacher ses larmes aux autres nains. Fort heureusement, tous eurent la pudeur de regarder ailleurs et, après un petit moment de flottement, les laisser seul.

Bilbo jeta un dernier regard concerné aux deux frères avant de partir ; Thorin, quant à lui, posa un instant sa main sur l'épaule de Fíli et caressa brièvement les cheveux de Kíli avant de se détourner et rentrer à l'intérieur.

Une fois seuls, Fíli fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour calmer son cadet ; il se mit à chanter doucement une berceuse que leur chantait leur mère.

_Jeune prince endormi,_  
 _Que vois-tu donc en rêve ?_  
 _Oublie donc tes soucis,  
_ _C'est l'heure de la trêve._

_La lune dans le ciel,_  
 _Brillera de milles feux._  
 _Contant des merveilles,  
_ _D'un ton affectueux._

_Jeune prince endormi,_  
 _Demain tous nous irons,_  
 _En sortant de nos lits,  
_ _Fair' d'la luge, mon garçon._

_Ayayi, ayaya  
_ _Fair' d'la luge, mon garçon..._


End file.
